


家有喜事

by felinehikaru



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 新 年 贺 岁闹 心 一 刻遍 地 是 梗坑了，懒得写
Relationships: Yang Wenli/Frederica Greenhill
Kudos: 1





	家有喜事

8:00a.m. 自由行星同盟首都海尼森  
“卡介伦，你又在搞什么？当心嫂子知道了会伤心的。”  
先开口的是杨威利，三兄弟中的老二，怎么看都是一等一的老实人，顶着一张平平无奇普通英俊的脸招摇过市，没干过什么伤风败俗的事情。  
“嘘，小声点，给老头老太听见，我们都吃不了兜着走。”回答他的是大哥卡介伦，虽然做贼心虚了点，还是人模狗样地推推眼镜故作镇定。  
“我猜一猜，一定是你今晚要逃了和大嫂的结婚纪念日，去陪外面的女人喽？”三弟亚典波罗一语中的，到底是一个娘胎（？）里出来的。

卡介伦赶忙看了厨房的方向一眼，还好奥尔丹丝出门倒垃圾了没听到，比克古夫妇俩也早就吃完了这会儿兴致勃勃听着电视购物，“OMG，这个吸尘器，太！好！用！了！吧！一下子就干干净净！买它！” 

“别找我，今天我早上要赔小温妮去买衣服，中午要和翠丝吃午饭，下午上班，晚上和艾莉去蹦迪。”亚典波罗吃饭说话两不误，说话间已经吃完了早饭开始喝咖啡。  
“你也别找我，知情不报已经够缺德了，这个掩护我不会帮你的。”杨威利扫视一圈餐桌没发现红茶，只得自己抓起茶壶去泡茶。

“我只是应酬，应酬。我是那种人吗？亚典波罗你这个样子也没资格说我。”卡介伦试图辩解，显然没什么用。  
“我和你哪里一样，我又没结婚，谁都不亏欠喽。倒是杨威利你打算母胎solo到什么时候？”

杨威利对亚典波罗的直呼其名也是习惯了，抱着红茶回到位上开始搓手机，卡介伦看他这样就知道挤兑也是白搭。

“我看看和谁聊天呢？哎呦，女性头像，杨威利你出息了，网恋啊！”亚典波罗溜到杨威利身后一把拿起了他的手机，“伤离别，努力加餐勿念妾。哇，杨老师和谁一唱一和呢，对方还是个文艺女青年。”  
卡介伦也觉得新鲜，凑过去看了一眼，对方的头像只是一哥长发女性的背影，“网恋有风险，聊天需谨慎。”  
“你们俩还有空管别人，好自为之吧”杨威利敲了一把亚典波罗的脑袋，从他手里拿回了手机，“对了，我昨天看见艾莉和波布兰走在一起，她今晚可能没法跟你去蹦迪了。”  


亚典波罗虽然浪荡，但是对于婚内出轨这种事情还是打心里不认同，扔了卡介伦一个人带了小温妮就出门了，只不过由于世界线的需要，他们没逛两圈，就遇到了捧着手机在奶茶铺面前傻笑的杨威利。  
“小菠萝~我们再去那边，我想看看dior嘛~”  
“dio，你刚才说了dio对吧？”N号女友哪里有兄弟的终身大事重要，亚典波罗一顿欧拉解决了碍手碍脚的麻烦，小心翼翼蹲在了一个角落监视杨威利的动作。

“你踩到我了。”  
“哦，抱歉。”亚典波罗回头发现出声的美女有些眼熟，但是想不起来到底在哪里见过。  
菲列特利加把亚典波罗推到一边，举起了手里的小型望远镜，正是杨威利的方向。

亚典波罗的脑子里飞过几千种常见剧情，包含但不限于谋财害命打家劫舍跟踪绑架，这个姑娘看起来十分漂亮，眼神明亮身手利落，真正干起架来他可能扛得住，加上个杨威利可就扛不住了。  
“你在干嘛？”  
“调……调查！”菲列特利加明显没什么经验，慌忙收起了望远镜。  
“你暗恋他啊？”  
“瞎说什么，我这是调查，有人托我……托我调查比克古家的儿子有没有什么不轨行为！”

亚典波罗知道了，这个女人很可能是嫂子找来调查大哥卡介伦有没有出轨的，可是初出茅庐认错了，盯上杨威利了。

“害羞什么，暗恋一个人千万不要打退堂鼓。”  
“为什么？”菲列特利加被亚典波罗突如其来的严肃口吻给唬住了。  
“因为你暗恋的人还被蒙在鼓里，会被你吵死的。”  
菲列特利加觉得他说的有道理，赶紧打开手机笔记记了下来。  
“不是吧，这种老段子还要记。”亚典波罗心里吐槽飞起，脸上确是一片淡定，决定跟着这个姑娘看看好戏。 

再说卡介伦那边，两个不着调的兄弟走了之后，他默默掏出了看着来气擦屁股还太细的工资条，在奥尔丝丹开口之前塞了过去。  
“老婆，这是上个月的工资条，我先走了你慢慢看！”  
奥尔丝丹还没来得及提醒老公今天是什么日子，卡介伦就消失在了门口。

身后看电视的老公公比克古突然开口：“在这部戏里面，她充分表现出了一个被老公抛弃的妻子的唏嘘跟坎坷，不论是在眼神，表情以至动作、行为方面，她都能演的是丝丝入扣，入木三分，尤其最后摔掉那只马的动作，更加能够表现出后现代主义跟对这个社会的强烈控诉。”*  
“您说什么？”  
“没什么，他看回家的诱惑呢。”比克古夫人头也不回陪着老头津津有味的看着电视。

杨威利在奶茶店门口盯手机快一个小时了，手机那边始终没有消息发来，他在奶茶三分糖还是无糖之间又犹豫了5分钟48秒，最后选择了去另一家喝纯茶。

由于世界线的奇妙运作，他在没有发现身后跟了两个苟苟且且的人的情况下，发现了他偷偷摸摸的大哥。

“卡介伦这家伙，家里那么好的大嫂不守着，在这儿找小姑娘。”他心里把卡介伦数落了一通，又看卡介伦旁边的那个红发少女一脸的单纯，想着虽然自家兄弟不要脸，但是小姑娘很可能是无辜的。他看了一眼毫无动静的手机，决定偷偷跟上看看情况。

  
“杨老师，你干什么……唔唔唔。”尤里安刚想和杨威利打个招呼，就被他捂住了嘴。  
“嘘，有事呢。”杨威利指了指前面并行的卡介伦和红发少女，尤里安虽然不明所以，但是杨威利干的事儿准没错。  
“知道了，捉奸？”少年用气音问道，杨威利懒得解释频频点头，孺子可教。

尤里安出现在视野里之后亚典波罗吓了一跳，虽然不知道俩人要鬼鬼祟祟在干什么，但是尤里安他是见过的，那是杨威利的头号学生兼迷弟。他下意识回头看了一眼身边的菲列特利加。  
“哇，你干嘛戴口罩？”这动作也太快了吧。  
“咳咳，突然不舒服。”菲列特利加在尤里安出现的第一秒就掏出了伪装。

  
卡介伦浑然不觉地拖着一行人来到餐厅，“两人。”  
杨威利和尤里安遮遮掩掩也跟了进去，“两人。”  
随后是亚典波罗和菲列特利加，“两人”  
“这年头，真是什么年龄和性别的搭配都有啊。”服务员一边迎接，一边感叹道。  
  
“卡介伦先生，我……”  
“不急不急，先点菜。”卡介伦眼镜反光嘴角笑眯眯地看着面前的女孩，这表情杨威利熟悉的很，卡介伦要算计人的时候通常会用这个表情开场。

“先生，两位需要点餐吗？”  
尤里安戳戳杨威利，杨威利让他自己看着点。尤里安想了想对服务生说：“先上两杯咖啡吧，然后我们再看看。”  
杨威利的视线四处飘荡，也没注意尤里安点了什么，猛然间看到两个熟悉的身影。他不声不响立起了菜单。

“杨老师？”  
“没事，我看看菜单。”

亚典波罗他不会认错，但是他旁边那个带着口罩的姑娘很眼熟，离得远了又看不真切。  
犹豫间，他的手机终于来消息了。

—tbc—

*大内密探零零发台词


End file.
